The world always looks brighter on top of a lap
by Profiler14
Summary: Kurt comforting his daughter. Multi oneshots.
1. Age 6

**Hi. This is my first Glee fanfic. I'm not the biggest glee fan but a HUGE Klaine shipper and a big Blaine fan and a bigger Darren Criss fan. The title of the story is from a Starkid Production and all the Starkids should know which one **

**I don't own glee.**

"Daddy" the six year old yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks as she ran through their New York home in search of her Daddy.

"Tor, calm down" As he found his disgruntled daughter trying, without success, to take off her black dress shoes.

"What's wrong?" he asked worry in his voice as any parent hated seeing their daughter in pain.

"No, I want daddy" she said shooing away his attempts to help take her shoes off. "When is he coming home?" she said through tears.

"He's still at work, what's wrong" he said again trying to take her shoes off.

"NO!" she yelled, slapping his hand away.

Kurt let out a frustrated sigh. He knew their daughter loved him more than anything, but it seemed that when she was upset only Blaine could comfort her. Though they're not biologically related, Kurt and Blaine see that their daughter is becoming more and more like them every day. Especially Kurt's fiery temper, especially when she gets upset, just like this time, and like him the only person who can cheer him up is his husband and her father, Blaine.

"I want daddy" she said through tears.

"Did you want to call him after you put your shoes in your cubby?

"O-okay" she said wiping her tears away.

Finally after successfully removing her dress shoes, they tried calling Blaine at work. He worked at a private school teaching Italian and also directing their glee club. After several failed attempts trying to reach Blaine at work, Kurt tried again to take matters in his own hands.

After five years of marriage and moving to New York City in pursuit of their dreams, in time they had realized and decided after newer and younger talent was coming along that they both wanted a different dream. Their dream was to have a family. They had both settled down in Manhattan, Kurt, now a fashion designer for many television shows, movies and glee clubs in the area and Blaine who was a teacher and who wrote music for musicals in his spare time. They had decided once their careers and lives were established in New York they would adopt. And soon adopted a now six year old girl, with curly brown hair and dark green eyes, who was named Toronto, after their vacation in Ontario where Blaine had proposed.

"Do you want a cookie" Kurt asked knowing the way to his daughter's heart and to her secrets is through food.

"No thank you Papi"

Confused and shocked Kurt went to put the cookie away when the phone rang.

"Hello" he answered as he put the phone to his ear.

"Hey, what happened today? I checked my messages after class and all I could hear was Tor crying hysterically" he asked concerned.

"She won't tell me, she wants to talk to you"

"I can't talk right now, I have to cover for another teacher and Glee has to get ready for Regionals"

"Okay" Kurt said disappointed.

"Let me talk to her, please"

"Daddy wants to talk to you" Kurt said as he passed the phone to his daughter.

"Daddy" Toronto whined into the receiver of the phone.

"Hi sweet girl, I'm not going to be home till late tonight can you talk to Daddy about what happened"? Blaine asked hopeful.

"Do I have to?" she said sniffling.

"Please, you're stubborn just like Papi".

"NO I'M NOT ITS IMPOSSIBLE" she yelled as she threw the phone on the carpeted floor, and ran off to her room.

"Sorry about, I'll go talk to her".

"Okay, I have to get to class, call me later. I love you."

"I love you too". He said as he hung up the phone as he went to find Toronto in her room.

"Tor" he said while he knocked on the door as he entered.

"Go away" she said guiltily, as she knew it was mean and wrong to yell at her parent and for throwing the phone on the floor.

"Come here" he replied as he scooped up his daughter and proceeded to sit down in the rocking chair both he and Blaine had used many time over the first six years.

"What happened"? He said while starting to rock the chair.

"I told Bradley that I got your stubbornness and Daddy's hair and he said no its impossible, but I said yes, and he said no, then I asked how come and he said that because I have two daddy's and a baby comes from a mommy and a daddy. Is that true?"

Not wanting to lie to his daughter he was nervous to tell her the truth. Though she knew most all other family's had a mommy and a daddy, she didn't know any different and was very confident in herself and in her family.

"That's true" he said expecting to see more tears and maybe a tantrum.

All she did was nod and was looking very thoughtful for a moment when she suddenly answered "If it takes a mommy and a daddy to have a baby why do I have two daddies?"

He thought for a moment wondering how best to explain to his six year-old how she came to be if she didn't have a mom.

"You know that only mommies can have babies, right?"

She nodded.

"Well sometimes instead of being born from a mommy's tummy some babies are born from their daddy's hearts". He explained hoping that would be a good enough explanation for her.

"Really" she said, not a tear in sight.

"Yes" he replied.

"You and daddy loved-ed me that much?" she said getting excited, demonstrating to Kurt with her hands how much.

"Of course we did" he said kissing her forehead.

"Cool" she said jumping down from Kurt's lap, completely content with his answer. "I'm going to tell Bradley that tomorrow at school that you and Daddy love me more because I came from your hearts" she yelled as she ran out of the room. While Kurt just sighed and shook his head happy that he could now explain things well enough to his daughter and that now he knew that if she knew that they loved her all will be well.

**So…What do you guys think? **

**Review…please **

**DFTBA xox-H**


	2. Age 16

**K so I had this idea from the first chapter to make someone shots from what the first one was about and from the title. It's late and I've had a bad day so I decided to write this to make me feel better. It's fluffy and cute, kind of. I have used a song in it but I disguised the words and changed them a bit to go better with a story. My little Starkidians and fellow residents of Starkid Manor probably know which one I used. When I think of Blaine I always think of Darren which makes me think of harry potter and musicals.**

**Sorry if it sucks.**

Blaine was sitting in their living room in their Manhattan home and peered out the window to find something peculiar.

He had seen their daughter's car in their driveway but never heard her enter.

Toronto was now sixteen and Kurt and Blaine were finding it harder to raise a teenager. Especially raising a teenage daughter.

They had hardly any experience with teenage girls except from their friends from glee when they were sixteen.

They had overcome the troubled waters of Toronto getting a boyfriend. A boyfriend who she has been with for the entire school year. She claimed to be in love, but why not believe her? Kurt and Blaine fell in love at 16 and 17 respectively.

They had not been looking towards the day when they had to deal with a break up and from the fact that she had not come in right away like she normally does Kurt and Blaine knew that something was off with their over bubbly daughter.

"Kurt" Blaine yelled wanting his husband to come downstairs.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked.

"Tor has been sitting in her car for the past 15 minutes"

"So?" he questioned not really thinking that it was a big deal their daughter was taking a little longer to come inside. Every day they felt that Toronto was distancing herself from them. They knew it was normal behavior for teenagers not really wanting to be that involved with their parents, but because it was just the three of them Kurt and Blaine hoped it would be different with their teenager.

"Here she comes" Kurt said noticing Toronto coming out of her car.

"Oh no" they both said in unison, as soon as she left her car they could tell that she had been crying severely seeing her face red, puffy and her make-up smudged. They were afraid because when she was upset she turned from delightful Toronto into tornado Toronto.

Their fears were confirmed that she had a horrible day when she slammed the front door and ran up the stairs to her bedroom, slamming that door also.

"Should we talk to her?" Blaine asked Kurt, knowing that in previous experiences nothing good came out of talking to Toronto when she was this upset.

"I'll do it" Kurt said volunteering. He had had plenty of experiencing calming her down and knew how to do it without her getting really mad. Well sometimes, you never knew with her.

"We could call Rachel?" Blaine said knowing Rachel could help with some girl talk.

"You know Toronto hates Rachel" she did, and she was not very pleased that she married her uncle Finn, though she loved her cousins very much.

As Kurt made his way up the stairs to her room he didn't know how to play his metaphorical cards.

As soon as he made his way to the door he could hear her still crying though music was playing loudly.

He knocked on the door half expecting her to yell 'go away' or for something t hit the door in proof that she was okay.

He was very surprised to hear her music turn off and heard her say that he could come in.

Toronto knew her dads very well. She knew that they would never let anyone hurt her and they were very concerned about her.

When Kurt came in h could he that she was worse off than they thought.

"Hey dad" she said through sniffles.

"You okay Tor?"

"No" she said even though Kurt knew that was obvious.

Kurt outstretched his hand wanting to go to the place where everything is better in their family.

Toronto willingly took her father's hand and he led her to the spare room at the end of the hallway.

Kurt opened the door and told Toronto to take a seat once she was inside.

He could see her calm down a bit as she went into the room and sat down on the rockingchair that has been used so many times before when she was upset.

Kurt hardly liked to be in this room and had been meaning to move the chair but couldn't find another suitable place. The spare room was once supposed to be the room for their second adopted child but at the last minute the mother backed out.

As Toronto sat in the rocking chair Kurt sat directly across from her on the matching stool, knowing now that she too old to sit on her father's lap.

"What happened?"

"Chris broke up with me" she said bringing her knees to her chest. "he wanted to take the next level in our relationship, but i didn't want to, and then I found out that he was cheating on me" she said fearing her fathers reaction. She loved Chris Puckerman but sometimes he was too much like his father from what her aunt Quinn had told her.

Kurt suddenly tensed and his eyes went huge. He NEVER wanted to think or know about his little girl having sex, but he knows the hurt she feels that he cheated on her from Blaine's brief encounter with Sebastian. "Do you think he loved you?" he said trying very hard not to call Finn to tell him to beat Chris's ass.

"I don't know anymore, I thought he did, but I guess not. My heart feels like it's been split in two. I feel so unloved" she said the tears started flowing again.

"It does get better" Blaine said overhearing the conversation Kurt and Toronto have been having. "I've been surrounded by darkness and I know how heartless the world can be. I know sometimes it feels hopeless but me and your dad will always do our best to make you see that you're not alone, kay kiddo". He said making his way through the room and wiping away a stray tear.

"What your dad said" Kurt said agreeing with his husband. "No matter how many breakup you go through we will always love you. Because love is all we need to make it through. Everything will be okay"

"Thanks dads" she said kissing each of their cheeks now knowing that if you truly love someone because it doesn't matter what'll love can be love from anyone is all you need to make it through.

**So that ends a very terrible chapter. I'm sorry for the terribleness. I know how it is, do you agree with the terribleness should I delete it?**

**DFTBA xox-H**


End file.
